


A Gift From Me to You

by juicysaurus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Kinks, Not really PWP, Older Man/Younger Woman, PWP, Smut, essentially a shit post that im proud of, glorified PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicysaurus/pseuds/juicysaurus
Summary: Sakura comes home after cheer-leading practice and finds Kakashi waiting for her. Call it a late birthday gift.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	A Gift From Me to You

**Author's Note:**

> This is an intense pwp so please only read if you're above 18. Also, when I was writing this, I wrote it with different names at first just to get a kick start, so if you see any random names anywhere, just ignore that.

“Sakura, you’re looking quite…firm. What are you now, 19?” Sitting in the middle of her parents’ rose loveseat was her father’s colleague and partner, Kakashi Hatake. He was a toned, robust man of the age of 34 with silver hair and sharp, piercing gray eyes. He was around a lot recently, ever since her father and her mother divorced after her father found her mother’s heroine supply. She remembered that night vividly – the yelling, the accusations, the sirens, her mother’s crying, and her father’s disappointed face.

“I turned 18 last Tuesday, actually.” She said, bouncing on the sole of her feet, balancing on left foot to right foot and back. She had just finished cheerleading practice, her muscles were sore, and she was sweating everywhere. Kakashi smiled softly and opened his legs an inch wider, resting his hand just above his upper right thigh. Her eyes narrowed to his crotch and swallowed softly, her bouncing stopping momentarily.

“Really? If I would’ve known, I would’ve gotten you a gift.” His legs opened a bit further and his hand traveled a bit higher. Her eyes followed his hand’s movements and she licked her suddenly dry-lips. Unconsciously, she moved a bit closer, fidgeting in her steps. Something was pooling in her lower stomach – it was warm and foreign.

“Like what, sir?” At this, his hand hovered over his crotch and he slowly palmed himself over the cover of his jeans. She walked even closer, her breathing starting to become shallow, and found herself right in front of his opened legs. His palming increased in strength and his sharp eyes never left hers. His other hand was just close enough to hover over her thigh and he gently took her left ass check into his hand.

“Well, if you’re a good girl, you’re going to find out.” With her left ass cheek in his hand, he pushed her petite body towards his and she plopped onto his left thigh, her eyes still watching his hand palming over the cover of his crotch. He removed his left hand from her ass and grabbed her hand, dragging it down to the large tent in his pants. She gasped audibly and he chuckled.

“What is that?” She said quietly, intrigued at what was in his pants. Her panties, which had already dried from the sweat from practice, started to feel like it was drenched with water. She shifted uncomfortably and rubbed her crotch against his jeaned leg. A spark ran up her spine and she threw her head back. Kakashi stopped moving her hand against his crotch and moved his hand under her skirt, reaching in.

“Seems to me like you’re wet, baby. It’s a good thing I have a special toy for you. But you have to be quiet, because your father is in his study reviewing some paperwork.” His hand rubbed against the wet pants in her underwear and another jolt of pleasure shocked body upright. Using his index finger, he rung his finger in the silk of her panties and pulled, causing the rest of the fabric to follow and gather on her outer thighs. Her clitoris was exposed to the cool air and she gasped, pushing her breasts toward his chest and rubbing herself on his hand and leg. The tent under her hand got increasingly bigger and she couldn’t help but push her hand down on it, rubbing it up and down. Kakashi groaned and rubbed his finger against her clit.

“You’re being so good, baby. You’re going to love your birthday gift.” He removed his hand from rubbing her clit and motioned for her to stand up. Surprised, she stood up in confusion and moved to stand beside her, his 6’1 figure towering over her small frame. Taking her hand, he made her hand lower his zipper and unbutton his pants. The large tent popped out of the zipper and he groaned at the release of pressure against his crotch. He moved her hand away from him and forced down his pants and underwear over the large feature, gasping when the cool air touched his hardened member. Sakura gulped, staring at the foreign limb and estimated that it was nearly eight inches in length.

“This is your toy, baby girl. And it’s going to go inside you.” She frowned her eyebrows, staring at the hardened member and pouted her mouth. She didn’t understand what she was looking at. She figured it has something to do with “sex,” but sex education was only available for seniors and she was only a sophomore. Her clitoris began to burn with an intense fire and the cool air flowing under her skirt wasn’t enough to calm it. Sensing her desire, Kakashi chuckled and hovered his hand over her opening, slowly plugging his first digit in. She tensed up and fell forward on his chest and his thick member.

“God, Sakura, you’re so tight. You’ve never done anything to yourself, have you?” She blushed and shook her head against his chest. Kakashi smiled at the sight and gently pushed his finger in and out. His member kept prodding Sakura’s thigh and she reached down to touch it. Looking closely, it appeared to grow inside, now appearing ten inches and it was throbbing a salty liquid that made her lick her lips. Kakashi pushed a second digit inside and Sakura hissed in pain. Kakashi continued his gentle thrusts of his fingers and placed little kisses alongside her neck. She calmed down a little bit and he inserted a third finger. She tried pushing herself away from him, but he grab the back of her neck and forced her flush against her, placing his crotch against her clitoris and his three fingers building a stronger rhythm inside her.

“Sakura, I need to relax. Your birthday gift won’t fit inside if you don’t calm down.” She was panicking but nodded, allowing his mouth to nip her neck and leave little red love bites. The thumping inside her from his fingers started to feel good and she let out little mewls against his chest, rubbing her clitoris against his cock. He grunted, pulling her hair back and forcing her lips against his, the three fingers inside her exiting, leaving her feeling slightly empty. He moved his body against hers slowly, rubbing his cock on the outer fold of her clit, the precum from his member coating them.

“You’re being so damn good, Sakura, but I need you to do me a little favor for me, okay? Can you get on your knees for me? Yes, just like that.” She dropped down on her knees, the fabric of the skirt surrounding her thighs, and she looked up to that huge member which was now eye level. He stared down at her, gently caressing her face, dragging his fingers against her lips then forcing them open. She left her mouth in open ‘O’ shape and he aligned his member against her lips. Scared, Sakura closed her mouth and pushed away from his thighs, falling on her ass and her skirt folding over her stomach, leaving exposed her clitoris and entrance. Kakashi signed and bent down, moving in between her legs and gave his member a few rubs.

“I’m sorry baby girl. I wanted the ride to be a little bit smoother, but if you don’t want to, this works too.” He moved the skirt so that her crotch was completely exposed and he dragged his fingernails against the thick folds, moving the liquid coming from inside and slathering the folds. He smiled and kissed Sakura gently, licking her lips. She grind against his fingers and opened her mouth for his tongue to invade her mouth. Taking the moment to align himself over her entrance, Kakashi slowly pushed in. Sakura felt tears prodding at her eyes and Kakashi quickly covered her mouth to keep her from screaming. He continued to push in until all ten inches were inside her, her insides tightening around his dick. He felt like he was in heaven – he had never felt anyone so tight, not since he and his wife were teenagers.

“Mr. Hatake, it—it hurts. Please stop.” She whimpered, trying to pull herself off his thick member, but failing miserably. It felt like she was superglued to his cock, forced to be his personal body warmer for the rest of her life. She started to panic and tried to move back, but his thick hands pushed her further down on his cock. She whimpered harder and he kissed her gently.

“Please, call me Kakashi. And the pain will go away. Just give it a few minutes. I told you that you were going to like your gift. I wouldn’t lie now, wouldn’t I?” She shook her head, no. She knew Kakashi was incredibly trustworthy, and that’s why he was her father’s partner. She almost laughed; Kakashi was buried balls deep inside her all while his best friend, her father, was in the room next to him. She almost wanted him to see them this way – so that he would finally pay attention to her and not those stupid divorce papers. If he saw them attached, maybe he would finally say something other than, “I’m sorry.”

“Sakura, I’m going to move now, I need you to be quiet. It’s going to hurt at first, but then it’s going to feel really good.” Kakashi pulled out, using all his strength to move his thick member away from her deadly tight walls. Once his dick was nearly completely out and Sakura had started to miss the feeling of having something inside her, he pushed back inside. She whimpered loudly, throwing her head back and scratching her nails against the carpet floors. Kakashi pulled back out and slammed back in, creating a solid pace that made her feel like she was being ripped apart. His mouth was steadfast invading her own, their tongues battling for dominance. After a while, the pain went away and Sakura felt like she was flying. She grinded down every time Kakashi pushed up, meeting his thrusts and intensifying the pleasure. Then, his member was removed completely from her.

“Wait, why did you—” He roughly turned her around, forcing her on her knees and pushing her chest down against the ground so that only her ass was in the air. He then quickly reinserted herself, grasping onto her hips and leaving purple bruises. Her cries of pleasure and pain were caught in the carpet, his dick filling the deep void inside her that she didn’t even knew she had. She wanted him inside her all the time. He gave a few more thrusts and reached under her uniform shirt, grasping for her petite breasts and playing with her pink nipples.

“I’m going—going to come inside, okay? You’re going to like it.” He said, his thrusts starting to lose their pace and his hold on her breasts starting to tighten. The next thing he knew, his dick was releasing its fluid inside her, her tight walls milking him for all his worth. He was so proud of her taking his length so well and accommodating his seed so well. In the back of his mind, he selfishly wished the seed would reach her womb and impregnate her, so that he could have a reason to leave his wife. Sakura sighed in pleasure, the hot seed from his dick reaching her womb and coating her insides. She was addicted. She knew that they had sex and she knew she loved it. Kakashi pulled out completely and his sperm slowly seeped out of her vagina, coating her inner thighs. He took the moment to memorize the picture then reached his arms around her waist, hoisting her body flush against his. Smelling the scent of sex on her, he left one last hickey on her neck, marking his territory.

“Did you like your birthday gift, baby girl?” He asked, watching his sperm spill onto the floor and out of Sakura. Quickly, he cupped his hand over her entrance so as to avoid anymore liquid from spilling out. She relaxed against him, holding her hand over his and tried to scoop the liquid pilling on her legs back into her. Reaching for her underwear, she motioned for him to grab it so that it would hold the liquid in her for as long as possible. He nodded and smiled, proud that she loved his seed so much. He stood up, lowering his arms to help her up. Wobbling, she caught herself in his arms and adjusted her uniform, her underwear getting soiled for the third time that day.

“I loved it. I only wished that it could be more than a birthday gift.” She kissed him and limped over to give him his pants and underwear. Smiling, he bent down and put on his underwear and pants. She looked so thoroughly pleased, a light glow surrounding her and a slight puff of her belly protruding out of her uniform. The sight was so beautiful he just wanted to take her again against the wall next to her father’s office. He wanted him to hear it.

“Well, good girls always get gifts.” He responded, moving around her and walking down the hall to the adjacent room where he knocked on his partner’s door. He opened the door and sat in one of the leather seats across from Sakura’s father’s desk.

“Come in. By the way, have you seen Sakura?” Sakura’s father said. He was a younger fellow, a mere 49 years old. He looked similar to Sakura, with his ashy pink hair and blue eyes. The wrinkles on his forehead showed the amount of stress he was under. Who could blame the guy? His wife of 18 years was a heroin addict and his daughter just turned 18 and was starting to become interested in men. His delicious, delicious daughter.

“I’m right here, Father.” Sakura said, limping beside Kakashi, pushing her small figure against the door frame and clutching the wall for support. Kakashi secretly smirked, proud of ravishing her to the point that she couldn’t walk.

“Sakura, darling, are you alright? You’re limping?” Her father asked, removing himself from his desk and walking over to where Sakura was standing. He looked over her body and didn’t see any visible injuries and frowned.

“I’m alright. I just landed wrong during choreography and it’s a little hard to walk. I should be alright in a few days though.” Sakura’s father nodded, believing her story and walked back over to his desk. He sat down in such a rush that some of the papers on his desk flew off and fell on the floor.

“Oh, Father, let me get that.” She said, bending down to pick up the lost papers. Kakashi’s eyes wandered to her ass and he saw that somewhere along him moving to her father’s office and her joining him, that she removed her panties and that her entrance was leaking his seed all over thighs. The vixen! Kakashi groaned, a small tent forming in his pants, and quickly shuffled so as to cover his crotch.

“Here, you go, Father.” She said, handing him the papers, waving her bare ass in front of Kakashi’s face. He gulped, crossing his legs and slowly moving his hand alongside the inside of her thigh. She gasped and stood up straight, moving behind Kakashi’s seat and placing her hand on his right shoulder. Sakura’s father smiled at the two of them, happy with how comfortable Sakura was with his best friend.

“Oh, before I forget, I left something in my second office upstairs. I’ll be right back. Feel free to sit down here and look over this case, Kakashi.” Sakura’s father motioned to his chair and exited the room. Sakura smiled and closed the door after her father. Kakashi chuckled and moved into her father’s chair, opening his legs wide and patting his thigh for her to seat. Excited, she bounced over and sat her naked crotch on his pants leg. He reached under her skirt and saw his seed exiting her and spilling on his jeans.

“I’m mad at you, baby girl. All my seed is going to leave you soon. I’m going to have to fill you up again.” He said, already unzipping his pants and whipping out his quickly hardening member. She licked her lips and moved her right leg over his left leg, straddling his hips, and slowly pushing down against his semi-hard member. She pressed down until the hilt, feeling his balls against her ass. She moaned, rubbing his clit against him and started to bounce up and down. Kakashi grunted and thrust his now burning hard member up inside her. He wanted to fuck her all day, but his partner was going to return soon and he couldn’t risk them getting caught.

“Baby girl, as much as I—“ he thrusts up, making her moan, “—love this, your father is going to return soon. What will he say if he sees us?” He thrust up again, her tight walls slightly looser from his seed still being inside her, and heard the satisfying squish of his seed creating fiction in their most intimate regions. She bounced up and down, her petite yet ample breasts jumping with the movements. He was almost at his breaking point.

“Kakashi, is my notebook down there?” He heard Sakura’s father shout from upstairs, and glanced over his table. He saw the notebook on the right edge of the table, but was more focused on the tightening of Sakura’s walls over his cock.

“No, I don’t—” he groaned, slamming hard into Sakura, “—I don’t see it. Maybe it’s in your desk up there?” He was definitely close, and by the looks of it, Sakura had already squirted all over his jeans. He thrust a few more times and hit his climax, his cock getting milked by Sakura’s pussy for a second time that day. He loved being inside her – it was like a drug. He pulled out and admired his work – her stomach was even more bloated and his sperm was leaving her body slower, as there was too much pressure for the sperm to leave quickly. He could almost imagine her as pregnant like this.

“I couldn’t find it.” He heard Sakura’s father say, descending down the steps. Kakashi’s eyes widened and he helped Sakura put on her panties as she was too bloated and weak to do it herself. He then pushed her underneath her father’s desk and sat closer to the edge of the desk, his dick still freely hanging from his pants under the desk.

“I don’t really need it anyways. Well, we need to talk about—wait, where did Sakura go?” As Sakura’s father walked back into his office, Sakura decided she wanted to clean up the mess Kakashi made and plopped her mouth around the head of his flaccid cock. His hand reached under the table, roughly pulling her head back so as to stop her actions, but her hands hooked around his thighs and she sucked harder.

“She left. Gone. What did – ,” Sakura licked his cock and bobbed her head on his member, “—you want to talk about?” Sakura was sucking the soul out of him. There was no way this was her first time doing this. She was a hundred times better than his wife.

“I wanted to talk about this whole showdown with the Sand. I think there’s going to be another war soon.” Kakashi breathed in harshly, grasping the ends of the chair, thrusting his cock into Sakura’s hot mouth. She was humming softly, the soft vibrations causing a whirlwind of emotions.

“Why do you say that?”

“I mean, we just left Suno, for god sake, and we got nowhere! No new land – only a bullshit agreement not to draw fire at the other country. That’s no fucking win. That’s a fucking surrender. I think the Konoha is going to try again.” Sakura’s father said, pacing around the room. Kakashi came inside Sakura’s mouth and her mouth overflowed with his seed, the hot liquid bubbling out of her lips and dripping on her chest and thighs. She swallowed as much as she could and spit the rest out onto her thighs and rubbed it onto her inner thighs, circling her entrance. With her other hand, she slipped his now empty cock into his pants and zipped him up.

“Look, Kizashi, I know it was a bit hit on the firm, but we can’t just assume there is going to be another war. You need to be focusing on your life. What are you going to do about Mebuki? And what about Sakura? Sakura doesn’t deserve you to be ignoring her. She just turned 18 last week? What are you going to do if she runs off or gets pregnant?” Personally, Kakashi already knew he wanted her to get pregnant. His own wife never could have children so to have one of his own would be a blessing. Even if their mother was still in high school.

“Sakura is responsible. She won’t run off and I know she won’t get pregnant. I doubt she even knows what a penis looks like.” She did now. Sakura was pissed – he didn’t know her. He didn’t even realize that she just had sex with his best friend.

“I don’t know, Kizashi. She is young and energetic. Her body is fit and firm. Her breasts are starting to peak and her thighs are creamy. Any man is going to want to be inside her. Make her his.” She smiled at this, hugging Kakashi’s thigh with her head and face, causing him to pat her head.

“Kakashi, don’t speak about my daughter like that! She’s not some whore. She’s only a teenager. She’s going to get married before she even learns about sex.”

“Kizashi, you need to wake up and smell the roses. I promise, she’s probably layers deep in sperm, a fetus probably already growing in her womb.” Kakashi smiled at the thought.

“That’s horrible, Kakashi. Just stop talking about my daughter like that. I know you’re my closest friend, but if you keep talking like that, I’m going to think you’re sexually active with my daughter.” Kizashi laughed awkwardly, scratching his head and grimacing at the thought of his best friend becoming his son-in-law.

“Is it that unlikely an image? I mean, your daughter is gorgeous and perfect for an old man like me. She is flexible and fertile, unlike Aiko.” Kakashi asked, standing up from his seat and staring directly at Kizashi. KIzashi furrowed his eyebrows and let out a small puff of air that somewhat resembled laughter.

“Well, I suppose you’re right about Aiko. She’s a bag of powdered milk. As much as I hate to think about it, I suppose I would prefer if you would be with my daughter instead of some stranger. Although, it’s not something I would like to think about.” Sakura looked up at Kakashi, happiness present in her eyes and infatuation shining through. He looked down at her and smirked.

“It’s all hypothetical. Anyways, let’s get back to the Peterson case.”

Sakura looked at her reflection, rubbing her rounded stomach. She was already 28 weeks along and pregnancy looked fantastic on her. She had a subtle glow and her cheeks were naturally rosy. Thankfully, her cheerleading uniform still fit on her, so she was able to do the light choreography in some of her routines for the school’s football games. Deciding to change into her silk pajamas, she removed her panties and let her body feel the coolness of the air. Her perky nipples tightened and her round belly poked out from her petite figure. Her fingers drummed over the lower half of her belly and ran her other hand through her wavy hair. She was going to be a mother and she was only 18. It felt like a dream. She still didn’t know if it was a good dream or a nightmare.

“Look at you, all tight and bare for me to ravish you. God, you look so good.” A familiar voice peeked out from behind the door. Kakashi stepped in and placed his hands over her hips, placing his neck in the crook of her neck smelling her delicate scent. He rubbed his clothed penis over her bare ass and hummed in her neck. She smiled and looked down – his hands were supporting her belly. She was going to turn around and kiss him but then she saw he was still wearing his wedding ring. He still hadn’t removed it, despite leaving his wife three weeks ago. Mad, she leaned against the counter and stuck out her ass, widening her legs for him. He licked his lips and pulled down his underwear, his cock fresh and plump and ready for release. He walked forward, trapping her body against the counter, locking his cock against her entrance.

“Why are you still wearing her ring?” She gasped as he pushed in, bottoming out in pure pleasure. He didn’t wait for her to adjust to his size before he started to move. He kissed her neck and slammed his dick inside her tight walls.

“I just forgot is all. Hard to remove something that you’ve worn for twenty years.” He pushed pulled out, turning her around and staring into her eyes. He pulled her flesh against him and kissed her roughly. Taking her into his arms, he placed her onto the counter and reinserted himself. The thrusts became more violent and she gasped audibly. He came inside and the seed covered her womb’s outer layer. 

“It’s disrespectful.” He stopped his post-climax thrusts in confusion. She slipped off and jumped off the counter, holding her stomach protectively.

“You’re supposed to be here for me and our baby, but you’re still thinking about her, aren’t you?” Walking over to her closest, she picked out a baby pink nightgown.

“Sakura, it’s not that easy to explain. I still love Aiko—” Sakura frowned at him, putting on her underwear and slipping on her nightgown. She didn’t get it. She was pregnant with their baby – the one he gave her a week after her birthday. He said that he would leave his wife for her – so far he’s only physically left her, not mentally. She wondered if she would have to get involved in order to get rid of Aiko permanently.

“Kakashi, Sakura, are you in here?” Kizashi asked, peeking in and covering his eyes. Sakura scoffed and wrapped her pink robe around her. Frustrated, she walked past Kakashi and brushed his shoulder.

“Yes, Father. Is something wrong?” Uncovering his eyes, Kizashi looked at his adorable daughter and sighed when his eyes landed on her stomach. He couldn’t believe that his daughter had gotten pregnant, just like Kakashi said she would. He was just so thankful that Kakashi offered to help Sakura through the pregnancy, despite having no commitment to her or her child. His friend truly was the best. Although sometimes, he got a little uncomfortable whenever Kakashi left a lingering touch on his daughter. Part of him figured it was because he never had a child of his own, but another part wondered if Kakashi was trying to seduce his daughter.

“Well, between you and me, Aiko called me looking for Kakashi. She’s clearly distraught and wants her husband. She said she’s willing to let his mistress live with them and share their bed, so long as he comes home. Appears to me that Kakashi slipped up and impregnated a youngster, how scandalous!” Laughing merrily, he turned to Kakashi and clapped him on his back.

“Lucky you! You have a dedicated wife and a young, sexy play thing to dump your load in. Bet it feels real nice!” Sakura was disgusted. Angrily, she left the bathroom and locked herself in her bedroom.

“Trust me, it’s not as easy as it seems. I love my wife, but this girl is more than just a play thing. She’s become my world.”

“What is she like?” Kizashi was curious. He was avoiding women ever since he found out his wife was a druggie and there was no hope for her.

“She’s young. Incredibly young.”

“How young is young? I mean, I met Mebuki when she was 24 working at the firm. I doubt she’s younger than that.”

“She’s…young. Tenacious. Bouncy. Firm body. Petite breasts just big enough to hold. Her body is just so…flexible. She can take me in any position. Always accommodates. And she’s so fucking tight.”

“Sounds like a real catch. You’ll have to introduce me. I’m short of a wife, you know.” Kakashi grimaced. He definitely did not want to introduce Kizashi to his mistress, considering his mistress was actually his daughter.

“Kizashi, I can’t keep lying to you.” It was over for them. No more rendezvous in the bathroom. Or her bedroom. Or Kizashi’s office. 

“What are you talking about, Kakashi?”

“Sakura, Sakura is the –”

“Father, I need you to come look at something.” Sakura said, rushing into the room. She was eavesdropping in their conversation. She could not let Kakashi blow their cover.

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned in the tags that this was essentially a glorified shit post so I probably won't continue this story beyond this chapter. Please, please, please leave a comment if you liked the story. While I only wrote this to test my writing chops, I'm quite proud of it.


End file.
